


It Feels Good

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Female Robb, Female Stark Siblings, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Lesbian Character, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Underage Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Arya does things because they feel good.IncestSansryaJonrya





	It Feels Good

_I do things because they feel good._

_I kill people because it feels good knowing they no longer can poison our air by breathing it._

 

_I killed the Freys because it felt good to be rid of them. To avenge Rose._

Arya had always pined for her big sisters. Rose was the eldest, Joanna second eldest. One day things were perfect. At peace. Then Arya was a hostage, Rose was queen, and Sansa was brutalized. It all went straight to the Seventh Hell, and Arya fully blamed herself, strange that it was. If only she had tried to warn Father about Joffrey harder. If only she had killed the rat Baelish when she first lay eyes upon him at Harrenhal.

_I killed Petyr Baelish because it felt good to watch him scream and die before me._

The victims in her wake, all felt her wrath. There was still one big name left on her list, Cersie Lannister but when she had heard Jo took back Winterfell and was crowned queen, she had to rush back home. Home smelled just as she remembered, and so did Sansa. They had to put on an act for Littlefuck but when Arya slit his throat, she felt a rush of relief. They were safe. Or safe as can be with an army of icey dead men bearing down on them, according to Sansa.

_I fuck my sisters because it feels good to feel their fingers inside me._

Sansa and Joanna were not especially difficult to seduce once Joanna was home with dragon queen in tow. Sansa was....far easier. Arya had a strong sister complex, utterly obsessed with all of her elder sisters. Her and Joanna were usually closer than most, and more boyish than Sansa, Beth and Reya. 

It had begun with Beth. Young and curious in one another's bedsheets. playing....then playing was decidedly...different. It was more....experimenting. But it didn't last forever, for Arya was sent to King's Landing. Her furious jealous lust for Sansa boiled over. She couldn't understand, damn her, why she kept choosing that blonde monster...over her. Her cute little sister who just wanted her love, and her fingers jammed up her pussy. 

Still....it all worked out. Now, on the eve before the final battle, Arya was happily fucking her lovely sisters. They both were on their backs, taking it. 

"Take it, my lovely wolves." They called Sansa the Red Wolf and Joanna was the White Wolf. Arya decided she was the Wild Wolf. Always was. Rose was the oldest and strongest, mature and wise, best with a blade. Joanna was the bastard girl shoved to the corner, to Arya's corner where she secretly pined. 

Sansa had the bright red fur and perfect white fangs, prim and proper unless she was getting fucked up her ass by Arya. Then she was Arya's incestuous whore.

Arya was the black wild wolf, with dark fur and long fangs. Doing what she wanted, when she wanted, as she had always done.

Daenerys could only stare in shock. 

"I'm...sure it did feel good to kill him, Lady Stark. He was an enemy of your house. I have done similar to my enemies....but I never enjoyed it."

Arya chuckled, "Not everyone does, Your Grace. But such that it is, I had quite a bit of people to kill to get here and I'm not finished yet."

"You only kill? What else?"

"Oh I fuck Joanna up the ass." Arya giggled at Daenerys astounded, indignant face. 

"WHY?" She squealed. "But she...."

"Coming from your _family_ , that is quite the strange response." That made Danerys blanch, shamefully. It was true the Targaryens had married siblings for hundreds of years, and in their moments of doubt, that is what Arya told her sisters. "I fuck my sisters because it feels good to have them inside me. To feel their fingers and tongues."

Daenerys blushed and decided to turn away, "Joanna...." 

"Loves you, I think....but I loved her first. Remember that." Arya quietly said with a hint of a snarl. "Remember it well." She grasped Needle's scabbard for a moment, then turned and strode awya back to the battlements. The final battle was about to begin.


End file.
